Caramel Frappuccino
by Lleimi
Summary: One-shot. AU. OC Fic. Lloyd finds himself unable to quit his job at the coffee shop once she turns up... OCxLloyd
1. Caramel Frappuccino

The image of a young man who appears to be in his late teens is seen barrelling his way down a street, his backpack repeatedly flying away and returning to his back with a crash making him the source of a lot of noise and in turn, nearby citizens' attention.

Caramel Frappuccino every weekday at 1:28 and 10:30 on Saturday and Sunday.

Today is Wednesday and it's 1:24. I'm already late for my shift (which started at 1pm) because my woodwork and crafting class went overtime and my tutor wouldn't let me go no matter what excuse I made (working was prohibited in the college rules) so I eventually had a chance to sneak out when she was looking over another classmate's project but I won't be late for this, not this. Not for her.

I run in through the back entrance, only accessible to employees, of this particular Starbucks shop and practically rip off my clothes throwing them left and right in the men's locker/changing room not planning to find them, then put my uniform on in what I think to be record time.

Charging my way behind the counter while tying on my apron, I spot her immediately. Already 2nd in line just 5 seconds till she becomes 1st, I get behind the counter and virtually knock Hannah to the ground as I forcibly take her place serving the customers.

_She_ looks at me a little shocked, her mouth a bit agape. Probably from the sudden…maybe violent happening that just occurred in front of her.

Maybe not the best idea on my part.

What if she thinks I'm really rude? Or aggressive?

We're both silent. Me in my head, worries racing around like a no rules, high-speed, illegally set car race. Her…well…scared maybe?

I quickly turn to Hannah who's looking at me strangely and I apologise to her quickly before taking my customer's order. Though I already know what it is.

After all I've been working here for 5 months.

…

Though it was originally only meant to be for 2.

"W-what can I get for you?" I hear myself stutter.

She looks at me curiously but answers, "Caramel Frappuccino please," and she smiles.

I try to smile back but I doubt myself.

"Coming right up," I go to make it for her and she follows me to the other end of the counter to wait for her drink.

"Um," I turn to her a bit surprised. We make small talk normally but I thought with that little display she might try to avoid it, "A-are you alright?" concern clear in her voice.

I smile at her, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks," I honestly mean it to, just the fact she still tries is enough,

"It's really horrible being late but don't worry, it happens to everyone," she smiles reassuringly at me,

I smile widely back at her, "Haha, thanks, I made quite an entrance," I finish sheepishly,

And she laughs. My smile grows bigger at the sound.

"Yes but it shows that you're working hard," she tells me still laughing lightly,

I like her so much.

"Well, you're worth it," I feel my face go serious with a small smile without realising what I had said until I see her face slowly turning a strong shade of pink.

Then my voice replays in my head.

I gasp at myself and my mind races to come up with an excuse. Any explanation will do! I just need to say something, anything!

"Medium, soya, hot chocolate," Hannah calls, breaking this awkward bubble I made around us. I'm not sure whether to be grateful or not…

"A-ah right," I think I smile at her and quickly pass her her Caramel Frappuccino trying not to think about how our fingers brush as I did and how soft they were before stumbling back to make the new order.

* * *

><p>I almost drop my Frappuccino in my dumbfounded state but luckily my brain still receives the messages from my limbs and I manage to move and find a place to sit. A place I wouldn't normally pick but I guess some messages are getting lost through the cracks of my daydreams.<p>

Did he just say what I think he said?

I think it's come to the point where I've been thinking about him so much that, well, sometimes my mind pretends to recreate reality.

I mean it's been 5 months…I think maybe it's time to throw the towel in and realise I may be a…a stalker.

I came here those 5 months ago because I had just been to a meeting with a gallery owner who wanted to display some of my artwork for a few nights.

I was so happy. I'd only been scrapping by as a freelance artist so that was definitely one of the milestones in my career.

I wasn't much of a coffee drinker so coming to a coffee shop was probably not the best idea but I just wanted to sit somewhere and let the feeling brew over me and maybe call some of my friends while I was there.

When I got to the counter I was quite lost at what to ask for. Everything on the menu….well I didn't know where to begin and I said as much to the boy at the counter if not a little sheepishly.

He was so patient, just asking what type of drinks I normally drink, what kind of coffee I had and what tastes I didn't like it. Some people in the queue behind me were less…enduring and some muttered under their breath as they tapped their toe or shuffled in annoyance. But the boy didn't seem to even notice and just kept smiling at me, encouraging me to talk more. In the end he suggested a Caramel Frappuccino and it was perfect.

After that I told myself I kept going back because I just thought he was nice and he was good at making my drink for me but…not long did I just go to 'discreetly' watch him as he worked. I found out his name was Lloyd and just as I thought he was incredibly kind and tries his hardest for all his customers.

Anyway, it's now my guilty ritual to sit in spot that specifically aims at him while I 'read' a book or 'draw' and so on.

I didn't even…I couldn't even imagine him…thinking so highly of me. Unless that was just a charm he put on for customers?…or maybe a joke? Or what I originally thought, a hallucination.

For now, I just have to calm down and be as I normally am. So, I try to draw to distract my head…of course taking a few scarce glances up at him.

Once or twice I find him looking back at me…but that, that can't be right…can it?

It has to be a coincidence.

Now that I think about it…he looks like he's…he's blushing?!

No! He's not! It's just from the hot water machine…and he's not looking at me again, is he?

Okay, that's it. I have to get out of here, I'm going to explode.

I pack up my things and take my half-drunk Caramel Frappuccino.

I wish I could stay but I'll come back tomorrow with a quieter head. I have lots of work to do anyway. I shouldn't be acting so childish…

Then in an instance of that thought I feel a grip on my hand just as I exit the coffee shop.

I automatically turn to look at my captor to see…Lloyd?

He's huffing slightly…did he run?

"Ah…" I manage.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" He asks hastily but not aggressively.

"Wha…?" I must be having a stroke. Why can't I form any words?

"Please do, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He almost sounds desperate…

And with that sound in his voice, I find mine.

"I will! And you didn't," I say with such conviction, I suddenly feel silly for sounding so serious. I don't think I have any effect on him for him to feel relieved or-

My train of thought stops when he smiles…and he _does_ look relieved…grateful even!

"Ah, good!...So, I-I'll see you tomorrow." But it still sound unsure,

"You WILL." I emphasise and smile a silly smile back at him.

And we gently laugh.

I realise he's still holding my hand. His thumb on the middle of my palm and the fingers resting on the middle part of the back of my hand.

It looks like such a futile attempt of a capture.

But I am.

Hours later I'm at home meaning to work but instead…I'm frantically sketching out the scene between me and Lloyd from earlier like a dream I'm trying desperately to get down before I forget.

And it did seem like such a dream.

These kinds of things don't really happen in real life. Actually…nowadays these things don't even happen in fiction.

I'm so happy and hyper like I'm a teenager again. Okay, well, it's not that long passed but still (she's 21).

I'm so scared about going there tomorrow; I'm already worrying about what clothes to wear or what face to make, let alone what to even _say_.

No, no, no. It's already half past midnight. I'm going to bed and I'm not going to think about a thing. Not a thing!

* * *

><p>Reimi finally fell asleep at 3am that night.<p>

The next day she threats around her home, even though she's not expected to be there for another three hours.

She has a small breakfast, a shower and explores her wardrobe for the first time in a while.

After those small trials she finds herself dancing around her small, one-bedroom flat glancing at her kitchen clock every ten minutes or so.

And just as the clock hits 12 she decides she can't stand it any more and goes into town to busy herself there instead.

She goes to a few bookshops then heads to her most beloved art store 'Mami's Features', which luckily kills just the right amount of time.

So, when she leaves the store and bumps into her friend 'Marina' and they begin to catch up a little, she doesn't expect to see Lloyd from over Marina's on the opposite road, handing a bouquet of flowers to a blonde, cheerful girl who blushes shyly at the display.

Rapid explanations barge into Reimi's head. Congratulatory flowers, his sister, birthday, get better soon flowers(?), etc etc.

And then the blond hugs his tightly…and intimately whispers something in his ear.

"…eimi?" Marina's voice breaks through the white noise swimming viciously in Reimi's mind.

"Ah-…oh…"

"Are you alright?"

"…Yeah," She croaks, not realising that she'd been holding her breath forcedly making it go dry and sore. She laughs then coughs to clear her throat and repeats, "Yeah." forcing her lips to form a smile.

"…Okay. Well, are you free right now? Do you want go to lunch or get a coffee or something?" She asks kindly.

"Ah-actually I have somewhere to be but I'll call you in a few days and we can meet up then. Okay?" Reimi would have said she'd call her tonight but…she had the feeling she wouldn't be in the mood…best to stay vague she thought.

"Alright sounds good. Well, I don't want to keep you so I'm going to head home. Talk soon." Marina waves as she begins to walk away.

Reimi stood there on the street dumbly.

Lloyd and the girl were no longer across the road.

Reimi decides to go home too.

* * *

><p>Lloyd was so excited for today but…still nervous. He'd been thinking about yesterday all day and his friends had noticed something was up, luckily they never really got the chance to ask him about it between UNI and having his work right after his lesson.<p>

When he got to work, even his colleagues couldn't help but notice he was more enthusiastic than normal.

1.20 it read on his watch.

He was practically giddy.

And then after what seemed like the slowest time shift ever, the clock struck 1:24.

But then it suddenly strikes 1:30 and she still hasn't appeared.

Maybe her works running late, he thinks…although he then realises he doesn't actually know what she does.

Or even her name.

They don't have any connection other than this place.

It reaches 3.

Lloyd's bounce has gone as well as any enthusiasm he could normally have.

It's the end of his shift and as he goes in the back to get changed, he suddenly feels a weight pull him down into a seat.

He feels so tired and so…disappointed.

Although he wants to say that's the biggest understatement to ever arise in his life, he also realises there could be many reasons why she didn't come. And even if there isn't…it's not like he knows that much about her, for heaven's sake he doesn't even know her name.

It's so stupid, he thinks. _He's _so stupid, he thinks.

Why did he get so caught up over a girl he doesn't even know…

He sits there heavily, head hanging low and as he sighs his eyes sting and glisten over.

"Dammit." He says to the empty changing room dejectedly. Desperately.

A week goes by and the girl doesn't come by once. That's when Lloyd assumes she probably never will and he debates quitting, after all, she was the only reason he was still working there and the extra time would let him focus on his UNI work more.

But…he doesn't. He's already figured out this is their only connection, without it then there'd be nothing.

So, he stays.

In the hope that one-day she'll come back.

And then, it's four weeks later and he stays on the same shift, pretending he doesn't look at the door everyday at 1:24 expecting her.

Other than that he's moving on. Carries on at UNI without thinking about it or telling his friends, not even, Zelos who's been his best friend for over five years now.

He floats on, leaving _it _in that small box he buried at the back of his mind all those weeks ago.

He would be surprised to find he'd be digging it up the next day.

After his shift the following day, he heads out the back entrance for employees only, leaving to the closest clothes store on the opposite road of the Starbucks shop planning to purchase a new t-shirt after his got splattered with varnish in today's class.

Not exactly picky, it doesn't take long and he's out within 15 minutes.

He stands to the side of the shop to put away his wallet and while he does he carelessly glances around.

His breath gets caught in his throat as he sees a painfully familiar figure scrambling through people to the right of him.

Not even caring about his 'moving on plan', not like it was going great anyway, he follows her in the opposite direction of his destination (the train station home) carefully making sure not to be seen for nearly thirty-five minutes until she enters a building of flats, assumingly where she lives.

He hides behind a hedge in the next building over until he's completely sure she's gone in.

He slowly appears from out of his hiding place.

'She must live here,' He thinks, sizing up the building, 'if she wasn't scared of me before I wonder what she'd think of me outside her place after stalking her?' he sighs incredulously to himself. 'Am I going crazy?'

He stands there for a while, his back towards the tower of flats, then aggressively kicks a pebble out of his sight before quickly marching away back towards town.

An hour later and Reimi's sitting in her living room, putting out all her most recent sketchbooks and drawings ready before her agent come over.

Then just as she was about to make a snack for herself her flat buzzer goes off, and she quickly trots over to answer it, "Hey, come on up," hooking the phone back onto the receiver.

She sits and watches as Meikai goes through her art waiting for feedback.

They'd already picked out quite a few to show at her gallery opening, some old things she'd done and some new but they were having trouble deciding on the last few spaces left.

"This one!" Meikai suddenly says in excitement.

Meikai had been Reimi's agent for about a year now, right since from when she got out of Uni. He was young for an art agent and was looked down upon for it constantly but Reimi knew he was talented and he was someone she had respected and come to know as a true friend.

"Which one?" She asked looking over her shoulder seeing the comic-like panels she had drawn based off her real life experience…with Lloyd. A lump formed instantly in her throat.

"T-that one?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes! It's perfect. It's wonderfully drawn and this scene is so sweet." He ranted, still staring down at the picture, "This is you, right? Who's this guy?" He carried on, beaming at her.

"Uh- it was a dream I had…" She answered quietly, "and that's not me…"

"Huh, sorry, what did you say?" His face looking back at the book.

Reimi was silent for a moment, thinking. Then eventually just left it at, "Nothing, don't worry,"

"Okay, well a dream, huh?"

"Yeah, but Meikai I don't think we should use that one,"

"What? Why? It's perfect,"

"I…I think there are probably better one's than that one,"

"Well, I mean all your stuffs pretty damn good," Reimi smiled at that, "But I REALLY REALLY think this should be there, it gives off so much…atmosphere and emotion," Meikai went on and on till eventually he wore her down.

"Hey Bud, where you going?" Zelos called behind Lloyd, seeing him trying to rush off the UNI grounds, "You don't have work today, right? Let's go do something,"

"Ah, actually Zelos my shifts changed so I'll be going early, see ya later," Lloyd hollered back not slowing down his pace but as he went to turn around he walked right into someone's chest.

Looking up, hand over his nose, he found Zelos looking down at him.

Lloyd looked behind him then back at Zelos, "How did you-" suddenly Zelos had his hands clamped onto Lloyd's shoulders.

"What's going on with you?"

"What? Nothing," Lloyd said with surprised annoyance, shrugging off Zelos' hands.

"Don't give me that, you've been acting all lethargic and sneaky for a while now and you haven't hung out with me or any of the guys in ages,"

"I've been busy!" Lloyd cried out in protest,

"Stop lying! Can't you even tell me? Your best friend? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No!-"

"Then what is it?!"

"I like someone, okay! I like someone,"

"….huh? That's it? That's what all this drama's been about?"

"Uh- Just forget it?"

"No, okay, okay, okay, wait, wait, wait!" Zelos stands in from of him with his hands up, "Just talk to me!"

They stand there just staring at each other.

* * *

><p>"You go to her house?"<p>

"It's not like that, it's just that without her coming to the shop any more I feel like we lost our only connection but knowing where she lives makes me feel better."

"Then why do you keep going back there?"

"I…I don't know."

A pause plays out for a moment.

"Dude, I think you need to confront her."

"What? I can't do that?"

"Well you have to. Or you're just a crazy stalker guy. At least this way, you'll get closure and lose the need to keep seeking her out."

"You're probably right but," Lloyd agrees with a defeated sigh, "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to stop seeking her out," he confesses irritably, "and if I- _when _I get rejected, I'll have no excuse…"

"Come on, bud. Don't go having a pity party on me."

"I'm not-"

"You are!" "We're doing it tonight!"

"Doing what?"

"Confessing."

"What? Both of us?"

"I'm just going for moral support and to make sure you don't wuss out on me."

"No!

"Yes!"

"We're not!"

"It's almost been a year since you met this girl, I think that's enough time to wait to make a move."

Lloyd made a face.

"I can't force you but I think this is best."

A beat.

"We can't tonight."

"Why?"

Lloyd hesitates before replying and awkwardly mumbles, "She's got a show on at a Gallery in London."

"….how'd you know that?"

"…"

"…were you already planning on going?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay, okay."

* * *

><p>It was the night of her first gallery opening and Reimi was beside herself. She was pacing back and forth in the back room awaiting her 'entrance'. She had wanted to be there from the start but Meikai had said it'd be better to have her 'reveal' herself later. He did tend to get carried away with the idea of showmanship; however, it just put more pressure onto Reimi. Although, she was a little grateful not to have to see there faces yet…<p>

She'd had to dress up too, and feeling uncomfortable in formal wear she had bought a dress that was on the cusp of being _proper. _

It was a soft forest green halter neck, with the skirt part going out similar to that of a party dress and was decorated with darker green, wide stripes with bows attached to each on one side of the dress. Her hair hung loose but coupled with two green ribbons tied up on both sides of her face, her arms covered with green sleeves that only covered her forearms and green slip on shoes.

It'd been half an hour since opening and she could already hear the bustling of people the same you'd expect at a popular restaurant but this didn't give her confidence, just more doubt.

* * *

><p>"Almost there," Zelos sung out from his place ahead of Lloyd,<p>

"I think I'm over dressed….No, I think WE'RE over dressed," Lloyd called making Zelos turn around to face him,

Lloyd gestured between them, or more at their outfits. Zelos had insisted that they needed to dress up, despite Lloyd's protests that the gallery wasn't that big and didn't need them to wear a suit.

Like they were now.

"Do you want to impress this honey or not?"

"I do- And don't call her a honey, she's not one of those girls that _you _meet every five seconds," He explains in a scolding tone, "She's special."

"Hey, my ladies are special too."

"What was the name of the girl you were with at Uni today at free period?"

"Oh come on, Lloyd. That's easy, she was my calming-"

"I'm not talking about the names you give them, I'm talking about their REAL names."

"Ah- Well as I was saying the calming Ca-Cassandra."

"Calming Cassandra?" Lloyd slowly repeats, scepticism in his eyes but Zelos had already turned away and was walking ahead again.

"Yep, Cassandra."

"Right, well-" Lloyd stops in his tracks as he sees the gallery less than 10 feet away, "Maybe we should go back."

"No, you don't," Zelos says quickly pulling Lloyd along now, "We didn't come all the way hear to head straight back."

"We don't have to head straight back," Lloyd tells him as he begins to bargain, "We can get something to eat first."

"Lloyd! Wou-" Lloyd heard Zelos start.

"Zelos?" Lloyd tested looking up at his friend.

"Isn't that you?" Zelos asked with a grin on his face.

From where they stood they could just see into the entrance, into the middle of the gallery. And hanging on the centre pillar was a picture- or more a scene.

A scene Lloyd had lived.

Before he knew it they were right before it.

"That's me…and her."

"I don't think we're the only one that have noticed." Zelos mutters.

"Huh?" Lloyd follows Zelos' eyes to find most of the other patrons staring at him.

He involuntarily swallows.

"Seems you might not be on your own in this after all, huh." Zelos says smiling down at Lloyd.

'Really?'

'Was it really okay to think that?' Lloyd wonders but despite his doubt he was smiling.

"I have to see her." He announces without thinking.

"Yeah!" Zelos cheers overly enthusiastically making Lloyd laugh.

* * *

><p>Reimi hears the chatter pick up and chances a peek through the door into the main gallery.<p>

Everyone seems to be looking at something in the same direction. So Reimi moves around the door to get a better look.

Reimi stumbles back and closes the door leaning her weight against it like a barricade.

'Why is he here?'

'He was laughing….'

'…and looking at the picture.'

'It was a joke…He's laughing at me…'

Before she could panic any more, she sneaks out through the main hall (no one knew what she looked like yet) and out the entrance door.

The hard part was over. She gets out without anyone noticing-

"Wait!"

Her feet pounds against the concrete as she started into a run. She knows that voice, she'd tried to forget it but as it seems, to no avail.

It was night in London and people were still on their way back from work so the streets and roads were packed making it hard to manoeuvre around everyone.

"Please, wait!"

She turns a corner, then another, crosses a road nearly killing herself, goes through an alley way then out onto the street again before crossing a car park, then rounding another corner into another small alleyway where she has to stop to catch her breath.

She's sweating, and trembling ever so slightly. She falls against a wall, blood pumping loudly in her ears, the traffic and people seeming so far away now.

She closes her eyes slowly, her hand on her heart, trying to will it to calm.

Her head down, her eyes open again but only half way to see her feet and green shoes that were definitely not designed for running. She's just glad she didn't wear high-heels.

And within a moment, a shadow looms over her.

Her head snaps up and she's prepared to run again before an arm at the side of her head blocks her way.

"No more running," She fearfully looks up at him, "Please, no more running." he's terribly out of breathe and his eyes are low with exhaustion just like hers.

Reimi stands there still, not saying anything, she can't.

"Why did you stop going…to the coffee shop?" He huffs.

That wasn't what he thought was going to be the first thing he'd say but he really needed to know. Wanted to know.

"…I...why?" Reimi whispers.

"…You said you were going to come back…" This isn't what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to talk about the picture in the gallery, about how he was crazy about her but with her right in front of him, all conviction left him.

Reimi was so confused, why had he come after her? Why did he care? Suddenly anger burst from somewhere in her mind when she thought of him lying.

"It doesn't really matter does it?" She tries to keep her voice level, fighting hard not to sound angry….or scared.

"It does!" Reimi jumped at his voice, at the anger, "Are you going to tell me it doesn't to you?"

"...I-it doesn't," She tells him nervously.

"Then, why did you run?" His voice slow and deep.

"…I needed a breather from the gallery…" that wasn't an answer and it was a stupid response…but she was in a daze, nothing was making sense.

He couldn't possibly be so bothered about her. He'd _played _her.

"Why did you run from _me_?" His arm had found its way back to his side but he was still ready if she decided to split.

Reimi wasn't sure how to handle this and ends up unable to say anything.

"…I like you," He tells her gently but wasn't without determination.

Reimi's eyes find his within a second, "…What?"

"I like you. I was always waiting for you. I was excited to see you and I wanted to talk to you but I never had the guts to come up to you outside of work," Lloyd decides to throw caution to the wind and that was now the time to be honest, "And eventually you were the only reason I worked ther-"

"Stop it," Her defences were up, "Just stop it, it's not funny. There's only so far a person can go," Her voice was low with anger but really it was coiled in wretchedness.

"I know, I'm sorry, I never meant to become like this but-"

"No, this is cruel. I don't understand how I could have liked someone like you without realising who you really were." She didn't notice him freeze as she carried on, "Haha, what am I talking about? I never even spoke to you without a coffee bar between us. Well, it was just a feeling I had but I guess you've probably done this before and I might not have as good a judge of character as I thought…" the bitterness was overpowering and she could no longer control what was leaving her mouth, "But it's gotta stop now,"

"You…like me?" His voice was just above a whisper, and when she looks at his eyes, she sees so much…disbelief? And confusion. She even thinks she hears something of bliss in his speech.

"Yes, well done but it's over now so you have to go." It was no good, she couldn't keep her composure. She had to leave.

As she goes to exit the dank alleyway they'd found themselves in, a hand shoots out and grabs her arm which she immediately fights.

"No-wait," Now that he knew his feelings were mutual, there was no way he could let her go, and when she tries to fight his hold he holds on tighter (trying his best not to hurt her), "How can it be over before it's even started?" He now held both of her arms either side of her against the brick wall of whatever building harboured it, "What did I do?" he asks desperately.

"Stop lying! It's over now. If you don't leave soon I'm going to get really angry." It was a terribly weak threat, however, it's all she could do.

"Lying? Why do you think I'm lying?" He sounds authentically frantic and fraught which makes Reimi's heart ache.

"I've seen you do this before." She tells him lowly, and quietly.

"What? When?" He demands.

Reimi knew he was playing with her but if she tells him then maybe he'd give up and she'd be able to leave and go home, "The day after- A pretty blonde you were giving flowers to." She tries to leave again he holds her tighter while skimming his mind.

"Colette?!" He exclaims with disbelief, "She's practically my sister!" he tries to assure her but he could tell she wasn't convinced; "I'm serious! I'm not lying! The flowers were from my friend who was too scared to ask her out himself!" He yells. And he did yell, from the grief; anger, frustration that such a thing was the cause of such pain and anguish, "This is why you didn't come back, isn't it?" he asks in exasperated astonishment, "All because of a stupid misunderstanding." he, of course, isn't really angry at Reimi.

"It's not stupid." She tearlessly sobs, looking down as Lloyd still keeps her arms at bay from hiding her face.

"…I know." He whispers, holding back his own tears of relief before they fell, then slowly encloses her into a gentle hug, "I know."

"I'm sorry." she muffles into his shoulder making him embrace her closer.

He holds onto her and he doesn't plan on letting go, until he realises something. "Oh my god, Reimi, the gallery. We have to head back," He starts to pull her along but she doesn't' move with him.

He turns back to her, her hand still in his, but she hides her face to the side.

"Reimi?" But she doesn't move and he wonders if he's misinterpreted her reply to his feelings, then a sudden realisation hits him,"…you weren't just running away from me, were you?"

Reimi hangs her head lowly as she begins to say, "I'm…I'm scared. There were so many people looking at _my _art…so many. I've only been doing behind the scenes type stuff till now… I've never thought my work to be gallery worthy, you know? But I had to take the opportunity. It would be stupid not to but…now that I'm here, I've never doubted myself so much." her voice trails off.

Lloyd stands there and looks at her before glancing away thoughtfully, "Reimi, I don't know much about this kind of art, my field is in crafts and woodwork," he starts sheepishly, "and I only saw one picture, but it was beautiful. You drew us perfectly and in your style, it had such an amazing aura, it was-"

Reimi abruptly stops him, "but you laughed at it."

"What?" Lloyd's eyebrows furrow together.

"At the gallery, I saw you with your friend and you laughed," She repeated.

Lloyd stood still for a minute before thinking. Then realisation stuck and he couldn't help but blush at the thought of explaining to her.

"Ah…um that wasn't what it seemed." he says slowly unable to look at her.

Now Reimi was confused. Lloyd peeked back at her for a second seeing her reaction before sighing, "Well, my friend, Zelos, he helped me come here, and when we saw the picture you drew, it gave me faith that I wasn't alone and I kinda decided then that I definitely had to see you and Zelos kind of embarrassed me by cheering out in public, and so I ended up laughing."

"…Really?" Reimi tests.

"Really," he confirms with a smile, "Now, let's go back. I want to see everything you've made," he begins to lead her out of the alleyway, "You need to have faith in yourself. After all the gallery owners must do," he says before turning back at her with a toothy grin, "And I definitely do."

Reimi smiles as they head towards the gallery hand in hand.

Reimi doesn't have any time to get her bearings , for as soon as they enter the hall, Mekai calls out amongst everyone, "Uhhhh, sorry for the delay everyone, here she is, the one and only Reimi Keane!"

Everyone turns to her and Reimi's sure she's going to have a panic attack but before she realises it, everyone's clapping and coming towards her with smiles (still scary but in a good way) on their faces. A little crowd is made around her as people congratulate her and begin asking her questions.

Lloyd just watches proudly from the side-lines as he waits for her.

"I'm guessing it went well." a familiar voice spoke from beside him.

"You can say that." he said turning towards Zelos with a smile.

"That's mah bud!" Zelos commends loudly while ruffling Lloyd's hair making Lloyd laugh.

"I think she's going to be busy for a while so let's go take a look around." Lloyd suggests.

"Okay, but I've already been round twice since you two were gone and I've got to say Lloyd, you got yourself quite a talented honey there."

"What did I say about calling her a honey?" Lloyd jokes as they begin to circle the gallery.

~One hour Later~

"Oh my god."

"I told ya."

"They were ALL so good!"

"Yyyep."

"Um, Lloyd?" Reimi gently calls out as she hesitantly walks towards him.

"Reimi! " He greets cheerfully running over to meet her, "You're such a great artist."

Reimi blushes while she laughs cheerfully. It was the happiest he had ever seen her and he couldn't help but stare.

"Thanks." She says sincerely, still smiling.

"Why hello there." Zelos says lowly walking over to her.

"Zelos!" Lloyd scolds.

"I can't help it, it's instinct!" Zelos argues looking over to Lloyd who was clearly unimpressed, "Fine, fine," Zelos sighs then put his attention back on Reimi, "Hey there, I'm Zelos. This guy's bestest bud."

"Haha, nice to meet you Zelos. I'm Reimi." She introduces sweetly.

"His girlfriend, right?" he asks, feigning nonchalance.

"Uhhh." Reimi, although her confidence was back, wasn't quite sure if she should assume just because-

"Yeah, that's right, right?" Lloyd glares at Zelos for putting her in that situation before smiling back at Reimi.

"R-right." She awkwardly replies but still smiles at his assurance.

The three of them spends the rest of the evening at the gallery talking with Reimi about her art, and Reimi asking about the two's university lives until the gallery finally closes, when they decide to go to a nearby pub to continue.

* * *

><p>~One year later~<p>

"Wah!" Reimi cried as pile of heavy boxes fell on her, "Owww." She groaned while hearing hefty footsteps running down the hallway.

"Reimi!" Lloyd calls in concern as he skids in front of the door way, "Are you alright?!" He asks as he quickly gets the boxes off of her.

"Yeah…kind of." She breaths, having the wind just knocked out of her, pulling herself out of the mess.

"What happened?" demanding an explanation.

"I tried to reach the top box but I accidentally nudged it when I was trying to balance and ended up swaying forward, then they all just came down." Reimi sheepishly elucidates.

"You idiot," he scolds angrily checking her over, "You should have called me to help."

"But you're busy with the living room," she tells him, causing a sigh to erupt from his lips.

"You dork," he smiles, "What the hell are these boxes? I thought your stuff was in the kitchen?"

"Oh, these are just my sketchbooks."

"All of them!?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I must have only seen about 30% of you art…." He muses looking over all the boxes.

_Ding Dong!_

"Must be food, do you mind getting it while I set up a place for us to eat?" Lloyd asks on his way to the door.

Reimi quickly goes to the living room and starts assembling a make-shift dining area.

When Lloyd returns he can't help but laugh.

"We're using one of the boxes as a table?" he confirms as he places the pizza box on top of it.

"Haha, why not? It's not like we have anything else to use."

"True but it's still funny to see."

"I think its fun, kind of like camping…except not really."

"Yeah, it kind of is," he agrees cheerfully, "You know, I think this place it going to look pretty good once we're done with it."

"I know but are you sure you want to use the garage as your workshop?"

"Yeah, it's perfect! I mean, there'll be sawdust everywhere but it'll be easier to clean outside."

"You can use the garden if you want."

"I know but I'd like to fix the garden up so it'll be nice for summer," he tells her, "And after we've finished everywhere else, we can sort out your art studio."

"Haha, it's going to be more like an office because I do mostly digital art."

"That's true but you do watercolours occasionally and I can build a good strong book shelf to organise you sketchbooks."

"Would you really do that? Do you have the time?"

"It'll be fine, I've gotten quite good at pacing myself and it'll be good practice too."

"Okay, thank you." She gratefully smiles at him, and he smiles back.

"Erm…Reimi," he nervously scratches the back of his head, "Do you remember what day it is?"

She smiles in surprise, "Of course I do," then pauses before explaining herself, "but I was worried you'd forgotten and I didn't want you to feel guilty."

"I guess we're too busy lately to have planned anything anyway," he says quietly, "But…I hope you don't mind. I did make you something." then reaches into his jacket pocket.

Reimi takes it carefully in wonder unable to say anything before she gently lifts up the lid, "Lloyd…you _made_ this?" she asks in amazement, "It's beautiful, it's perfect. Do you mind if I put it on now?" he nods with a big smile on his face from her positive reaction.

"Do you want some help?" as he watched her struggle with the clasp.

"Please." she laughs.

He goes over to her and carefully fixes the clasp together before placing a kiss on her cheek then going back to his place opposite her.

They sit there talking about it a bit before Reimi grows quiet and eventually begins to fidget.

"Reimi, what's wrong?" he ask before coming to a realisation, "You don't feel guilty, do you?"

Reimi glances over at, "Well, that's kind of it but…I did…actually…drew something." she explains, her voice trailing off.

"What? You did?" his voice full of excitement, "Can I see it?"

Reimi looks hesitant for a while before eventually wandering off. She comes back quickly and slowly hands it to him before sitting back in her place, picking at her slice of pizza.

"Reimi…" Lloyd says in astonishment.

It was the first time they went to the sea together, but the focus was on him, standing just before the tide, smiling so brightly. It was beautiful. The colours and the lighting, _him_, everything was perfect.

_Is this how she sees me?_ He couldn't help but think as he lifts his head up to her but she was still hiding behind her pizza.

He gently puts the picture down beside him before slowly crawly around the _table _before pulling her into a hug.

"W-wh- Lloyd?"

_I'm so lucky._


	2. Hurdles

Another last ring, another missed call.

Another text, another apology.

Another sweet dream, and another day of missing you.

It had been five months since Reimi began dating Lloyd and it had been pure bliss and happiness...apart from the last six weeks. Lloyd had become progressively busier due to it being an important time at his university and still had shifts at the coffee shop. And as for her, well, since the gallery debut, her popularity and work demand had sky rocketed. She had been working on new art pieces, been contacted by over ten different galleries across the country to hold her work, and had even started a few side projects.

So, Reimi could understand that it was no one's fault that she and Lloyd hadn't been able to properly be with each other for over a month now. But... what did bother her was Lloyd's seemingly indifference towards the fact that they hadn't seen each other in a long while. He didn't seem bothered at all.

For the first few weeks, she tried to be understanding despite how disappointed she was when they were unable to meet. When it reached a month with only a few, quick phone calls and texts, she was miserable. By now she was distraught. She liked Lloyd _so _much but she was starting to have doubts the feelings were mutual.

_Does he not like me any more? _

_Did he become bored of me?_

_Did he ever like me?_

_Did I get too arrogant?_

_Was I disillusioned? _

Then, after a night full of tears and inner debate, she made a decision.

She was going to confront him. If he had given up on the relationship she had the right to know. Get the grieving process over and done with.

...

'As if it'd be that easy,' Her mind echoed sadly as she curled herself up into a ball in a futile attempt to defend herself from her own thoughts and visions of the days ahead.

* * *

><p>And as she assumed, her conviction wavered as soon as she saw him through the coffee shop window. He was smiling and serving a young man, being his usual friendly self. She continued to watch until she noticed some customers sitting on the other side of the window looking at her strangely. She blushed and embarrassedly fumbled out of view.<p>

Leaning against the brick wall beside the window, she took a deep breath, hoping to inhale some fibres of courage. It was seven minutes until he took lunch and she was planning to catch him at the employee exit. Most people would be shooed away but Reimi had become well know to the other employees as Lloyd's 'adorable girlfriend' and was always allowed to hover outside the employee area to wait for him. Some of them would even stop and chat with her until Lloyd arrived.

As she waited, she couldn't help but wonder if Lloyd might have mentioned anything to them...

And then the door groaned the same way it always did, its weight pulled against the rusty hinges that struggled to support it. Reimi silently yet sharply inhaled, dreading to see the person she had grown to love. Her heart raced and she subconsciously prayed to see one of his colleagues.

But she already knew, just by the way the door opened, effortlessly though slightly hastily, that it was him.

He looked shocked, "Reimi? Is that you?"

_Who else was he expecting?_

_Not even happy to see me..._

"I thought you were busy today," he continued.

_Am I a bother?_

"Reimi?" His eyebrows had furrowed and he took a few steps closer to her which she retracted by stepping back in unison.

"Ah-" Her voice came out in a rasp, like she hadn't spoken in a long while.

_No, I have to do this..._

"...Lloyd, let's break up," She said softly but clearly.

At first he didn't seem to react.

_Right..._

Reimi's throat was hot. Her eyes stung. And as she was about to take her leave into misery, Lloyd's expression changed which halted her tsunami of heart break and she was overcome with confusion and worry.

Lloyd...he looked like he was in pain. He was gritting his teeth, clenching his eyes shut tight and his fists were balled up like vices.

"L-Lloyd ? Are you okay?" Despite the current situation and her overflowing feelings, she couldn't help but panic that he might be hurt or sick.

He seemed to calm down a little at that, well, Reimi thought he had but when he lifted his head back up to face her, he seemed kind of angry. It looked like he was having some inner war.

"...Okay...can I ask why?" His voice was solemn, and apart from his eyes, he held no real form of emotion.

Still in shock, Reimi almost forgot he had asked her a question.

"...well...I mean, it's what's-er- you want, what _we_ want,"

"What?! I don't want this."

"Y-yes you do..." She was staying strong, not letting her tears fall but unbeknownst to her the struggle and misery still shone through and Lloyd could see how hard this was for her.

"...Reimi, what are you thinking? Tell me," he gently encouraged, his expression becoming softer.

Reimi bit her lip.

_It doesn't matter any more._

_I'm tired._

Reimi inwardly sighed and braced herself.

"Lloyd. I love you. I love you so much. I know that's probably really scary for you. I know it's only been five months but it's true. The last month though... I know we've both b-become really busy a-and it's no one's fault, I know that. I do. But...I've been miserable not being able to see you and talk to you," After the first line the dams had broken and she had been cry thing through her entire speech but at that point she just didn't care.

"And I can tell that you don't feel the same... You weren't affected at all. Y-you noticed it too, right? You're too kind to have broken up with me b-but that's not kind. That's cruel. Even though I love you, I don't want to be in a one-sided relationship. I deserve to love and be loved... But t-this, this, it's just a waste of my time and energy. I-I'm not saying you're not worth it-because you _are_,"

"But I-I, like everyone else, have the right to want more, so-"

And Lloyd was hugging her. Well, smothering her.

"We're not breaking up."

"W-wh-"

"I love you too. I loved you ages ago but I never got the chance to say it. No, I should have found a time to tell you! It was important. I love you, Reimi. I love you so much. And I'm so sorry but you're wrong about what you said. It _did _affect me! I thought of you all the time. I wrote down things that I wanted to tell you, so, that when we finally found the time to meet I'd be able to talk about them with you.

"I was always worried you'd forget about me or that you were bored of me. I even started to avoid some of your calls, always afraid you'd break up with me. I was a coward and I'm sorry. Please tell me when you're feeling worried or insecure and I'll tell you how I feel too," He pulled away slightly, and looking into her eyes, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and let his thumbs wipe away her tears.

"Please don't say you want to break up or that you're wasting your time,"

"I don't...believe you," she choked out; despite her hands lovingly coming up to lightly hold his wrists.

"It's true," He whispered with a small smile before he slowly leaned in and kissed her gently.

He, then, rested his head on hers. They stayed there for a while before Reimi slowly pulled away a little.

"I'm sorry for making you insecure, Lloyd."

"Yeah, you as well. I love you."

"I love you too," Reimi smiled beautifully, "Do you have to go back soon?"

"Yeah..." He started as he rubbed the back of his head, "I was thinking I might just quit,"

"What, really? Why?" Reimi asked surprised at the sudden news.

"Well, I only stayed because the place reminded me of you. And when we started seeing each other less... I guess I was clinging to it like it was our only link," He finished sheepishly.

"Lloyd..."

"But that was stupid. As it was part of the reason I've been busier."

"Y-you don't have to do that,"

"I really want to,"

Reimi smiled wide and happily.

"But I don't really want to leave them short-handed by just leaving-"

"Don't worry, we've got you covered!" The employee door suddenly opened and a bunch of Lloyd's colleagues burst out.

"Wha!" Lloyd exclaimed, "Wait... Have you guys been-"

"Listened to the whole thing," A colleague with long blonde hair bluntly (and shamelessly) admitted.

"Goddamnit, guys!"

"Hey, we had to hear you whine and mope around these past six weeks," Another chimed in.

"And it's kind of lame how you always sighed over that photo in your wallet..." And another.

"Hey!" Lloyd barked embarrassedly.

"Ahahaha, just go already!"

Reimi and a blushing Lloyd thanked them before running off together.

* * *

><p>an: realise that they said I love you in the original fic but...just pretendddddd


End file.
